David and Alyssa's Journey, Kanto Version!
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Ash's son and Curfy's daughter are going on their first journey together! Will they survive the rivals, stress, and long nights, or will they somehow kill each other "on accident"? You'll have to see for yourself! Set 18 years in the future.


"Come on, Alyssa!"

"David, relax, our Pokemon aren't going anywhere."

"I know, but I still want to get my Charmander! I just so excited!"

"Hey, I waited for a year for you. You could at least wait for five minutes for me."

The boy with messy brown hair sighed and slowed to a stop. "Fine, but I'm not waiting for long."

"Thank you," The eleven-year-old girl huffed. She ran up to him, and they started towards Professor Oak's lab. Alyssa McMillan sighed, and so did David Ketchum.

"I feel bad leaving Andrea behind," He admitted.

"Yeah, same with Christina. She always hats being left behind."

David smiled. "Well, at least we're on our journey together."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm on my journey with my best friend."

They laughed a little. "It's kind of ironic, though," He pointed out.

"How is it ironic?"

"'Cause your mom and my dad were best friends, and now we're best friends."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that _is _ironic!"

They laughed as they started to walk up the steps to the lab. Professor Oak was standing at the door. His brown hair swayed a little in the wind.

"Hello, David. Hello, Alyssa."

"Hi, Professor!" David exclaimed.

"Hi, Mr. Oak," Alyssa greeted. "How's Misty?"

"Oh, she's good. She's a bit worried about Calvin, however. He seems to get in a lot of trouble, like a certain father of one of you."

David laughed nervously. "Yeah, maybe my dad isn't the brightest…"

"Oh, I know that…," The Professor mumbled. Only Alyssa heard that and she laughed quietly.

"SO, can we get our Pokemon now?" David asked quickly. Professor Oak nodded and led them inside, where Tracey was working.

"Hello, you two. Coming to get your Pokemon?"

"You bet!"

'Well, have fun on your journeys, okay?"

"We will!" The three kept walking towards the room where Ash and Curfy had gotten their Pokemon. The younger kids followed in their parents' footsteps and each grabbed a PokeBall, David getting the Fire-Type and Alyssa getting the Grass-Type.

"Ah, so you're going to choose Bulbasaur and Charmander, I see?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, of course!" David almost yelled.

"Yes, please," Alyssa laughed.

"So, here are your PokeDexes and five PokeBalls each. Make sure you're careful on your journeys!"

"We will," Alyssa agreed. She and David walked out of the building and quickly walked to each other's houses to say goodbye to their parents one more time. They stopped at Alyssa's first.

"So, you're going on your journey now, huh?" Jake, Alyssa's Dad, asked.

"Dad, you _know _I waited a whole year for David. Of course I'm going."

Michelle, Alyssa's mom, hugged her and David. "Oh, you two be careful, okay? Ash would kill me if you got hurt, David, and if you get hurt Alyssa, I'll kill myself."

"Okay, Mom!"

"Alright, Mrs. McMillan."

They pulled away, said one final goodbye, and walked towards David's. Alyssa sighed.

"I wish Christina didn't have to go to school…"

"Hey, Kindergarten kids do need their knowledge if they're going to be as smart as I am."

"Oh, just shut up, David."

"Hey, Alyssa!"

The two turned at the other girl's voice. It was Rihanna, Troy and Dawn's daughter. She and Alyssa had a disagreement on almost everything.

"Where's Brandon?" David asked in order to release tension.

"He didn't want to go on a journey. Alyssa, I challenge you to a battle!"

She glared. "Fine with me! Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Come on out, Flames!" Rihanna sent out a Charmander. "Flames, use Growl!"

"Use Tackle, Bulbasaur!"

"Now, use Scratch!"

"No, Bulbasaur! Use Tackle again!"

"Use Growl!"

"You too, Bulbasaur!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

That was pretty much how the whole battle went, until the winner came out as Alyssa."

"Yes! Great job, Bulbasaur!"

"Saur!"

"Return!"

"Rr…Return, Flames." Rihanna flicked her dark blue pigtail behind her shoulder. "Whatever. Just because you won once doesn't mean you'll win again." That's when she stormed off towards Viridian. Alyssa glared at her until she was out of sight.

"Gosh, what's her problem?"

"It's Rihanna, Shy. She's _always _got a problem."

"Yeah, you're right, Looker."

They giggled at the plays of their middle names (Cheyenne and Lucas) and went to the Ketchum residence for David's goodbye.

:)

"Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Dave, I'm just going to miss you!" Kyndra, David's mom, pulled away from her hug, sighing. "I never went on a journey, so I don't know what it's going to be like. You should ask your father. He did say that it can get dangerous."

"Especially if you're about to be eaten be a giant Ursaring."

"Ash Michael, don't scare the kids like that!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood!"

Kyndra glared at him. "You know that this is going to be the last time you'll see them for a while, right?"

"I know, I know." He kissed both of the kids on the forehead. "I'm amazed that you two are best friends. Alyssa, I almost call you Curfy sometimes, honestly. You two act so much like she and I did."

Alyssa smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Ketchum!"

"Well, you'd better get on your ways. I know that you're just itching to get on your journey, David. We'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad! See you, Mom!"

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Have fun!"

As the kids walked off, Ash had his arm around Kyndra's waist. "I'll give them a week."

"I'll give them half a hour."

**A/N: Yes, I **_**am **_**going to try and continue this. I hope you guys stick around to read it all! Please R&R! Happy New Year!**


End file.
